Meu filho é minha vida
by Hina's
Summary: Amor é a resposta quando um pai jovem sente medo de não saber lidar com uma criança especial. Duo Maxwell vai tentar não se meter em tantos problemas e vencer esse novo desafio. Yaoi 1x2 com algum 5x2. Vamos embora nessa?
1. Chapter 1

**Meu filho é minha vida

* * *

**

**Prólogo

* * *

**

**1x2 – 5x2

* * *

**

Aquele era mais um dia ensolarado e movimentando. Eram assim que os dias daquele rapaz começavam: agitados.

Duo Maxwell estava ao fogão mexendo rapidamente os ovos. Um rádio de pilha ao lado do fogão tocava alguma melodia, que o jovem nem mesmo conseguiu processar, fazia tempo que não parava para curtir uma balada romântica, como gostava de fazer.

Ele varreu os olhos pela cozinha pequena e abafada, o relógio de parede marcava os ponteiros de morango para as horas e bananas para os minutos, legendados por minúsculos números. Eram 6:45 da manhã, estava atrasado mais uma vez. Ele acabou se queimando na frigideira deixando sair um palavrão por seus lábios.

Sempre em um ritmo frenético ele jogou os ovos no prato já disposto à mesa, abrindo a geladeira trouxe a jarra de suco de laranja no exato momento que as torradas saltavam do aparelho.

Duo suspirou cansado jogando de lado o avental e soltando os cabelos enormes, antes presos num coque.

-O café está pronto, meu amor! – Duo gritou indo para a sala arrumando os longos fios de cabelo castanhos numa trança, nesse momento teve que tomar cuidado quando escorregou num carrinho de brinquedo largado de forma displicente ao chão.

Uma correria desenfreada veio do corredor. Os passos se aproximaram furiosos e em seguida Duo foi atacado por pequenos braços que circularam sua cintura de forma alegre.

-Uau! O que o pai fez hoje para merecer um abração desses e um sorrisão tão gostoso? – Duo se abaixou beijando o rosto do menino com tanto carinho e alegria.

-Háa... Pai! Eu num gosto... – o garoto se desvencilhou do beijo de Duo limpando o local e indo emburrado para a cozinha.

-Ohh... Cara! – Duo ficou apenas olhando o filho sair da sala e seus olhos ganharam uma conotação de preocupação. Odiava se sentir assim, mas era inevitável, toda vez que olhava seu garoto. Adan tinha cinco anos, era inteligente e divertido às vezes, mas Duo até hoje sentia muita dificuldade com aquela criança. –Ai, meu Deus! Paciência! – o rapaz gemeu girando seus olhos seguindo para a cozinha.

Adan estava olhando ermo para a pequena janela, não havia tocado na comida e agora o relógio de parede marcava 7 horas da manhã.

-Meu querido, você precisa tomar seu café da manhã... O papai ainda tem que te levar para a escola e ir trabalhar. – Duo pediu quase numa súplica se aproximando do garoto, mas esse parecia não estar o ouvindo. –Filhão! Papai está falando. – agora o jovem de longa trança estalava os dedos diante dos olhos azuis claros do garoto. –Por favor, Adan! – estava ficando impaciente quando sacolejou a criança com certa força, mais do que devia ser usada num menino de cinco anos.

-NÃOOOO! – Adan irrompeu num grito surdo se debatendo nos braços de Duo. Era como se estivesse em um mundo particular de sonhos e tivesse sido removido com brutalidade para uma realidade na qual não gostaria de estar.

-Tudo, bem! Sou eu! Sou eu! – Duo o segurou firme, sem protelar obrigando o menino a manter contato visual consigo, os olhos azuis nos violeta. Era difícil manter Adan o olhando por muito tempo, o garoto odiava olhar nos olhos das pessoas, mas Duo sempre conseguia isso.

-Pai... – o menino o abraçou trêmulo.

Duo suspirou cansado. Eram agora 7:15 da manhã.

-Vamos! Você come uma maçã no caminho. – ele sorriu puxando o filho pela cozinha. –Vamos, meu amor! Lembra da maratona? O cara tem correr bem muitão? – sentiu-se tão idiota, mas era uma linguagem simples que seu filho podia entender.

Assim era mais um dia. O jovem rapaz, olhos violetas grandes e vivos, sorriso claro e sincero, corpo esbelto, corria pela calçada movimentada fazendo balançar ao vento uma longa trança castanha clara, arrastando pela mão um menino gordinho de olhos também grandes na cor azul clara, de ralos cabelos marrons claros, iguais aos seus.

Era sempre assim.

-Senhor Maxwell. Acho que o senhor precisa aprender o significado da palavra _disciplina_. – a diretora os recepcionou na porta do colégio com uma expressão rigorosa.

-Desculpe, Senhorita Noin. O Adan me atrasou de novo. – Duo deu seu melhor sorriso pondo o lindo garoto em sua frente.

-Coisa, feia senhor Maxwell, usar o coitadinho para ocultar seus erros. Não sei quem é a criança aqui. – ela o recriminou.

-Desculpe, senhorita. Não vai se repetir. – ele gemeu olhando o relógio, seu olhos violetas imploravam que ela entrasse logo com seu filho e o deixasse correr para o metrô.

-A professora de seu filho, precisa falar com urgência com o senhor há uma semana. – a moça comentou séria.

-Eu sei. Hoje, quando eu o buscar. – Duo se apressou. –Eu juro. – fez uma expressão engraçada e bela ao mesmo tempo.

-Certo, mas, a senhorita Relena está muito preocupada com o Adan. Ela precisa falar sério com o senhor. – a moça falou fazendo o garoto entrar.

-Eiii! – Duo o chamou com uma expressão doce nos olhos. –E meu beijo? – sorriu para o filho abrindo os braços.

-Não gosto. – o garoto entrou correndo.

-Ahhh... Ao menos ele lhe respondeu. Está progredindo. – a moça sorriu penalizada da decepção do jovem e belo pai.

* * *

Somente às 9:00 da manhã Duo jogou sua pasta sobre sua mesa e se jogou pesado sobre a cadeira giratória. Suspirou vencido por um desgaste fatídico.

-Merda, Duo! Atrasado de novo? – uma voz o tirou do seu sossego de momento.

-Desculpe... – ele falou automático.

-Não! – o homem bateu com a mão sobre a mesma de Duo fazendo uma pequena bandeira de seu time de basquete tremer. –Chega! Você não é um maldito adolescente irresponsável que está se atrasando para a aula da faculdade, Maxwell. Isso aqui é a vida real.

O rapaz trançado não respondeu.

-Tenho uma merda de um caso parado esperando um detetive de merda que não consegue ser pai e policial ao mesmo tempo. Um cara que se acha o gostoso da repartição e nem consegue ensinar o filho retardado a amarrar os próprios cadarços. – o homem falou debochado.

Duo perdeu o foco. Ele encarou de súbito os olhos azuis do rapaz a sua frente se levantando para medir forças com os olhos. O homem a sua frente, era seu chefe. Era belo. Alto e bem formado de corpo, os cabelos longos e loiros lhe dava um ar de alguém jovial.

Mas Duo e ele não se suportavam, essa era a verdade. Desde a época da faculdade, eram rivais, e por uma obra daquelas que o destino gosta de fazer, os dois caíram na mesma delegacia quando resolveram optar pela área e para o azar de Duo o rapaz loiro, filho de influente família havia sido promovido, e agora era seu chefe. Mas nesse momento o trançado não viu nada que o impedisse de socar a cara daquele maldito loiro.

-Nunca mais ouse falar do meu filho. – Duo gemeu frio como um insano.

-Desculpe, Maxwell, mas ele é menos retardado que o pai... Coitado teve a quem puxar. – o novo deboche fez Duo acertar o rosto do homem a sua frente o fazendo cair pesado sobre as poltronas da sala apertada.

-Eu mato você, Zechs! – Duo gritou quando foi contido.

-Você vai se fuder, Maxwell. Eu estava esperando por isso. – o loiro se levantou acariciando o queixo. Ele trouxe a mão diante dos olhos vendo a cor vermelha de seu sangue. –Fora! De hoje em diante você vai para as ruas... E espero que uma bala acerte sua coluna estúpida! – o loiro falou se retirando.

-Que merda estão olhando? O desgraçado ofendeu meu garoto! – Duo gritou para as pessoas que pararam o que estava fazendo, desabando sobre a cadeira numa expressão de derrota.

-Voltem a seus trabalhos. O palhaço de plantão já deu seu show. – um rapaz alto e forte comentou dispersando os olhares. –Parabéns, Maxwell, finalmente você vai saber como é foda a vida de um detetive nessa nossa cidade... Bem vindo à realidade. – Treize falou provocando.

-Obrigado Treize. Você é mesmo meu amigo. – Duo girou os olhos com ironia.

* * *

A manhã daquele dia quente havia sido horrível. A pior possível. Duo havia mais uma vez se atrasado, tomara uma bronca da diretora, acertara a cara de seu chefe e fora rebaixado de função. O que mais estava faltando para aquele dia?

Faltava conhecer o novo parceiro. Duo suspirou se dirigindo para o estacionamento.

-Viatura... 24. – ele estreitou os olhos. –Que merda... – comentou achando graça daquele número.

-Está atrasando três minutos. – uma voz fria e lenta se dirigiu a Duo quando esse se aproximou da viatura 24. –Não trabalho em dupla, mas recebi um pedido especial de Zechs e resolvi acatar, mas odeio ter parceiro.

-Olá, para você também. – Duo gemeu entrando no carro.

-Não somos, amigos. Não te conheço e não quero conhecer. – o rapaz falou frio.

-Certo. – Duo suspirou.

-Nesse carro quem manda sou eu. Eu sou o responsável pelas operações... Você apenas recebe ordens aqui. Não vou protelar em um segundo entre arriscar sua vida de merda e arriscar a missão.

-Certo... Eu mereço. – Duo gemeu baixo. – Sou Duo Maxwell. – ele falou encarando o rapaz ao seu lado.

-Sou... Chang Wufei. – o homem se apresentou dando partida no carro.

Duo sentiu um calafrio no estômago. Aquele homem parecia o odiar. Ele era até bonito, forte mantinha um cabelo negro e liso preso atrás da nuca, os olhos puxados encerrados numa pele amarelada, mas o semblante sério e fechado deixava qualquer um assustado. Era o típico policial durão que Duo tanto desgostava.

-Você é chinês? – Duo resolveu quebrar o gelo. Se iam trabalhar juntos não teria mal e conversarem um pouco.

-Sou. – Wufei gemeu.

-Ahh... Legal. Eu sou americano. Tenho um filho, sabia? – ele sorriu divertido demais. Falar ou pensar em seu filho sempre lhe trazia essa reação. Era o seu grande presente de Deus, mas Wufei nem mesmo lhe deu atenção. –Ahhh... Sei lidar com esse tipo de comportamento. Eu passo as noites falando sozinho mesmo, meu filho parece não me ouvir, ele me ignora na maior parte do tempo, assim como você está fazendo... – Duo se se encostou ao banco do carona relaxando um pouco. Ele adorava falar... Isso o deixava bem.

Quando a viatura circulou por quase uma hora Wufei parou bruscamente o carro olhando no fundo dos olhos de Duo.

Sua expressão de raiva foi quebrada pela surpresa ao ver olhos tão bonitos de uma cor tão bonita, mas ele se manteve firme.

-Abra essa maldita boca outra vez e eu mato você. – ele gemeu tenso.

-Claro... Certo... – Duo não soube o motivo, mas achou a atitude do parceiro engraçada. – Eu tenho um palpito, _Wu._ Eu acho que vamos nos dar muito bem. – ele sorriu.

O carro seguiu permitido pelo sinal que se abriu.

-Do que você me chamou?

De fato aquela nova parceria prometia. Um policial engraçado e falante formando par com um fechado e durão.

* * *

_Historinha, historinha._

_Lá vem nova jornada... Duo precisa ser feliz... Quem sabe se um cara legal, doce e leve entrar na sua vidinha?  
Veremos... hehehehe... Valeu gente, por essa super força... agora está a vida sobre as pernas de novo. Está tudo bem._

_Dando beijos._

_Hina _


	2. Chapter 2

**Meu filho é minha vida

* * *

**

**II – Mistério no observatório.

* * *

**

1x2

**

* * *

**

A viatura de número 24 circulava pelas ruas. Duo finalmente cansara de tanto falar e agora mantinha um olhar vago para a rua. O cotovelo apoiado na janela mantinha erguido o queixo e o curioso par de olhos violetas.

Odiava silêncio, por isso falava tanto, e falava alto e sorria como gosto. Havia crescido numa família extremamente conservadora e rígida, tendo sua educação ministrada por um tutor religioso, que era um bom homem, mas uma infância nesse patamar exigia de Duo deixar um pouco de lado aquela coisa de ser criança travessa. Dentro de sua casa, lhe eram proibidas coisas simples, como correr pelos corredores, ou falar e rir alto, entre tantos outros impedimentos que ao ver de Duo nunca deviam ser impostos a uma criança.

A viatura parou próxima a uma praça.

-Fique aqui. – Wufei gemeu saindo do carro.

-Arf. – Duo suspirou sem nada dizer. Seus olhos caíram sobre as crianças que brincavam na praça. Felizes. Crianças normais. Era terrível aquele pensamento que tomava conta dele de vez em quando, mas o fato era que seu filho em momento algum saia da sua cabeça. O garoto era seu maior motivo de preocupação. Os olhos violetas se deixaram perder sem foco, os gritos divertidos das crianças entrando por seus ouvidos podia alcançar sua alma. Seu filho podia estar ali naquele momento, brincando despreocupado como aquelas crianças senão fosse aquele pequeno detalhe que o separava de forma tremenda da normalidade. Um detalhe e a natureza tinha feito o pequeno Adan uma criança diferente das normais.

Duo saiu do carro lentamente. Seus olhos violetas traziam um brilho úmido de lágrimas. Sua vida era um caos. Era apenas um jovem de 22 anos que tinha uma responsabilidade como tomar conta de uma criança que não deixava ninguém se aproximar, uma criança que vivia em um mundo distante da qual Duo não fazia parte.

O trabalho com uma criança tão sensível quanto aquela exigia uma renovação diária, sim porque, um dia Adan parecia melhor, no outro ficava olhando as paredes. E Duo ficava sentando olhando para o menino e se perguntando quando os dois iam começar a viver? Quando o pequeno Adan ou ele teriam o direito a serem felizes?

Wufei atravessou a rua trazendo um embrulho. Ele viu Duo parado olhando as crianças na praça com um olhar perdido. E seu coração pareceu bater um tanto quanto angustiado.

_-Porque esse americano imbecil está me incomodando tanto? Porque me importo se aqueles olhos estão tristes ou não? – _o chinês pensava confuso.

-Chang? Desculpa... Eu não devia ter saído do carro. – Duo gemeu constrangido quando o rapaz se aproximou de si. Ele sempre lhe olhava daquela forma fixa e isso estava deixando o rapaz de olhos violetas sem jeito.

-Tudo bem. – Chang se apressou porque viu nos olhos de Duo que ele estava fugindo. O chinês o achou lindo demais quando ele tentou desviar os olhares. –Está... Triste? – ele perguntou. Mas que estava fazendo? Onde estava sua barreira contra belos parceiros?

-Não. – Duo sorriu leve sem entender. De repente estava frente a frente com outro Wufei. Um que era doce e atencioso.

-São as crianças? – Chang perguntou sem nunca tirar seus olhos de Duo. –Você tem um filho, não é? – ele completou tentando a todo custo manter seu tom de insensibilidade. Mas estava falhando miseravelmente. O que esse chinês ia descobrir era que Duo Maxwell tinha uma arma particular contra frieza e apatia: seus olhos.

Aquele rapaz tinha a vida naqueles olhos violetas, ninguém, fosse quem fosse, conseguia ficar muito tempo apático perto dele.

-Eu adoro crianças... – Duo comentou as olhando distraído. –E amo meu filho com toda força que posso, mas, sabe quando uma coisa acontece na sua vida no momento errado? – ele olhou para Wufei.

-Sei. – Chang falou sincero sustentando o olhar do parceiro com os seus olhos pequenos de um negrume forte. –Não era hora ainda para assumir uma criança, mas mesmo assim ele veio.

-Às vezes tenho vontade de largar tudo e sumir... – Duo falou chateado limpando as lagrimas que queria lhe banhar o rosto.

-Tudo bem. Você me parece um cara forte. Quando lhe ocorrer esses surtos, vá até um bar e encha a cara. – foi um conselho simples que o chinês lhe dera entrando no carro, era hora de quebrar aquele estranho clima de cumplicidade e companheirismo que estava se formando. Eram parceiros e era assim que deviam continuar.

-Eiii, cara! E isso é conselho para dar a um pai? – Duo o seguiu com uma expressão divertida tentando afastar o clima que chegou entre eles.

-Funcionou comigo quando a Sally... – Wufei já estava envolvido pelo jeito expansivo do seu novo parceiro que sentiu como se pudesse falar livremente tudo que estava prendendo há tempos em seu coração. Mas ainda era cedo para ir se abrindo dessa forma e ele parou bruscamente dando partida no carro.

-Wufei... Quem é... – Duo ia falar. Curioso como era ia querer saber muito bem quem era a mulher chamada Sally, mas o radio os chamou urgente.

* * *

Quando Wufei e Duo chegaram ao local chamado, outras tantas viaturas já se encontravam no local. O clima tenso atraia curiosos que eram mantidos distante do local por policiais e faixas de contenção. Era o museu Observatório Planetário.

-Mulher loira e jovem, morta por arma fria, talvez um punhal. – uma policial se aproximou de Wufei lhe dando tais informações.

-Já descobriram quem era? – o chinês gemeu frio se dirigindo para dentro do museu.

-O nome era Sofia Amon. Era uma apaixonada pelas estrelas... Morava sozinha, tinha um filho... – a moça respondeu prontamente lendo as informações em uma pequena caderneta.

-Como alguém mata uma mulher em um observatório e ninguém vê ou ouve nada? – Duo arqueou a sobrancelha de forma curiosa.

-Wufei. Quem é a gracinha? – a moça sorriu prestando a atenção em Duo. –Acho que não nos conhecemos ainda. – ela piscou para o rapaz.

-Duo, cale a boca. – Chang falou frio quando entrou no local do crime.

-Respondendo a pergunta do deus grego, ela foi morta no banheiro, aparentemente estava vazio.

O trançando entrou na cena do crime junto com seu parceiro. Jamais havia visto aquilo. Ele era um policial de escritório, como costumavam chamar. O sangue da mulher empapava suas vestes claras e escorria para o ralo. A expressão de dor e pânico no rosto dela fez Duo se encostar a uma das paredes sentindo que tudo estava girando na sua cabeça.

-Não encoste ai, seu idiota. – Wufei o repreendeu. Havia sangue ali e isso podia atrapalhar o trabalho da perícia. –Merda! Onde estão os malditos peritos! – Chang gritou.

-Vejam, só. Chang Wufei já chegou para roubar a cena do crime. Não gosto de seus ataques. – Treize que estava do outro lado da sala comentou com certo tom de deboche.

-O que está fazendo, aqui, Treize. – Wufei estudou o semblante daquele homem alto e elegante.

-O mesmo que você, Chang. – ele sorriu sarcástico.

-Não. – Wufei fechou a expressão.

-Sim e sim, meu caro. Zechs me mandou.

-Eu não vou trabalhar com você. – o chinês gemeu furioso.

-Eu sei que você é limitado ao seu carrinho de número _24_, mas esse caso não é uma bobagem como assalto de padaria Chang. – o tom que Treize usou foi sério e firme. –Isso é um caso de um maníaco em série. – ele revelou sem nunca desviar os olhos do chinês. E eles se encararam com raiva por um tempo.

-Chang... – Duo gemeu finalmente desviando a atenção do chinês para si. –E-estou me sentindo mal. – ele gemeu tão pálido quanto uma folha de papel.

-Certo, Maxwell, vai tomar um ar lá fora, por favor. – Wufei falou tenso. Tinha que aturar Treize no seu encalço e dividir um caso com ele dando ordens, e ainda tinha que fazer isso colado a um parceiro que vomitava ao ver sangue.

Treize pôs um par de luvas descartáveis enquanto punha dentro de um saco isolante um tufo de cabelos da vítima. –Chang, Chang. – ele comentou baixo. –Vai pegar? – sorriu debochado entregando as provas à moça.

-Como disse?

-Vai pegar esse garoto? – ele sorriu. –Ele é uma gracinha, não. Viu a bundinha que gostosa... Uma graça mesmo. – Treize encarou o chinês. –Se você não quiser eu vou dar um trato.

-Que bosta está falando, cara? Você é casado. – Wufei o segurou pelo braço evitando que saísse. E seus olhos tomaram uma postura cuidadosa em relação a Duo.

-O fato de eu ser casado não significa que eu não possa comer umas bundinhas por ai...

-Ele é um policial... Nosso parceiro. – o chinês estava chocado encarando os olhos cor de mel de Treize.

-Estou de olho nesse garoto desde que ele estava lá na repartição. Então se você não estiver afim eu vou investir. – sorriu para Wufei piscando os olhos cor de mel.

-Treize. – Wufei o chamou. –O garoto já é meu. – ele falou frio, sem nem ao menos saber porque disse tal absurdo. Talvez apenas não quisesse que Duo fosse mais um brinquedo nas mãos de Treize, assim como ele mesmo fora há anos atrás.

* * *

Duo estava péssimo. Tonto ele via tudo girar. Precisava de ar... Uma larga e pura golfada de ar resolveria seus problemas. Ele se afastou da confusão policial atravessando um salão extenso. No outra extremidade ficavam localizadas muitas lunetas e telescópios.

Ele girou vendo as pessoas ali, elas pareciam imunes à confusão na outra ala do museu, mas qualquer uma delas podia ser aquele assassino em série, um maníaco que teria tido a coragem de desfigurar aquela mulher.

Estava tonto. Seus olhos violetas piscaram numa tentativa de apurar a visão que estava turva, foi assim que do outro lado do salão avistou um homem alto e elegante que lhe olhava profundamente.

Duo piscou várias vezes sacudindo a cabeça, e quando retornou a mirada naquela direção não havia mais ninguém... Que estranho.

-Devo precisar lavar o rosto. – o trançado comentou suando. Assim se dirigiu ao banheiro masculino, naquele mesmo andar.

-Quem era aquele cara? – Duo pensava enquanto jogava boa quantidade de água fresca no rosto. Ele estava tão distraído. Não viu quando um homem saiu lentamente de dentro de um dos Box, a mão em uma luva negra de couro segurava um lenço branco na direção do rosto de Duo e o rapaz nem ao menos percebia essa aproximação.

* * *

Ixiiiii... acorda Duo.. Olhá o perigo ai... menino.. ou não..

Beijos

Hina


End file.
